


Comrade, retainer and something more

by hitori10



Series: Fates intertwined [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was foolish of him to think anything would come from being close to Lady Isabel, or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrade, retainer and something more

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been playing a lot of fire emblem, and having recently finished birthright and now on conquest, I thought I'd join the fandom and make something. Also, the name of my avatar is Isabel.

Fates intertwined

Comrade, Retainer and something more.

Chapter 1

* * *

Decisions. They both have their positives and negatives. On one hand, you choose your biological family, and on the other, you choose those whom you were lead to believe were family, but wanted something darker.

Birthright and Conquest.

Those were her options. Isabel could take the offered hand of her brother, Xander, crown prince of Nohr.

Or she could take the offered hand of Ryouma, her older brother and high prince of Hoshido.

It didn't help that she had all her siblings staring at her. Elise, Leo, Camilla, Sakura, Takumi, and Hinoka.

Isabel could fight with Hoshido, overthrow king Garon, yet, she would be betraying her family she grew up with.

Fight with Nohr, be at war with Hoshido, and be at constant watch by the corrupt king.

Her mind was made up. She placed her hand in Ryouma's.

* * *

After discovering Lilith was a dragon and not a human like she'd come to believe, she was given a fort where the entire army could stay, an immense relief for them all.

Ryouma had been occupied with introducing his sister to all their soldiers, wanting them to bond together. Princess and comrades.

"This is Kaze, Isabel. I believe you remember him."

She did remember him. Back when she was Nohr, her father made her fight with him and Rinkah. Isabel had been ordered to kill them, but something in her told her that she could not go through with such an order. The former Nohr princess had spared them and let them free.

Kaze was also there to escort her back to the Hoshidan kingdom. He was a quiet, yet reassuring presence throughout their journey.

The green haired ninja bowed his head respectfully towards the Hoshidan princess, offering her a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you properly this time, Milady."

Isabel nodded, smiling back at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kaze."

Ryouma placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder, "He is your retainer, Isabel."

She looked at her brother surprised, "He is?" The raven only had one retainer at the moment, her capable butler, Jakob.

"I am, Milady. Feel free to put your trust in me, I shall not let you down." Kaze smiled down at her.

"Of course. Thank you for assisting me, Kaze. I look forward to working together."

The ninja bowed to the two royals before he excused himself, "If you'll excuse me. I have to check in with Jakob so we are now able to distribute work. Excuse me."

The two bid him farewell, Ryouma turning to his sister, "Now, let me show you your private quarters."

Isabel nodded as she followed her older brother to her new quarters.

Feeling eyes piercing her back the entire time.

* * *

The raven sat alone in her room, her dark thoughts were currently consuming her.

Isabel had been kept in seclusion her whole life back in Nohr, she didn't know what it was like to fight in a real war.

Of course, she had training sessions with Leo, Camilla and Xander, but even that did not prepare her for the moment her sword would pierce another human and kill them.

Jakob had tried to comfort her, but it all fell on deaf ears. Her retainer had grown desperate when she did not answer him, and decided that he needed to get one of her siblings or Kaze.

The young princess looked down at her trembling hands, earlier today she had taken someone's life. That person had family back home. They were expecting a solider to come back, and yet, she ripped that away from him.

Closing her red eyes, Isabel internally tried to reassure herself that she did it for the good of Hoshido and Nohr.

Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her trembling figure. Opening her eyes, she was met with Kaze's warm neck.

"Do not worry, Milady. I am here to help you through this. You can rely on me." The ninja's eyebrows were slightly furrowed. His green eyes were filled with concern.

The young princess felt the warmth and comfort from her retainer immediately, leaning into his embrace.

"Thank you, Kaze."

"Of course."

* * *

After every battle, no one found it odd that Kaze would be called to Isabel's private quarters. The princess simply wanted more comfort and company from her retainer and good friend.

There was a bit of a misunderstanding on Hinoka, Ryouma and Jakob's part in the beginning.

The crown prince, princess and butler had taken the ninja into the meeting room so no one would disturb them.

Ryouma stood over the other male, "Kaze, there's something I've been concerned about, and I want you to clear up anything I'm curious about."

"Of course, Milord." To be completely honest, Kaze wasn't too sure why he was here. The ninja was having a relaxed conversation with his brother, Saizo, about their weapons when the three came to get him.

The red haired princess crossed her arms over her chest, "What are your intentions with Isabel?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. What are your intentions?" There had been many rumors going around the fort, many of which were too explicit to mention. But most were that Kaze was in a secret relationship with the Princess of Hoshido.

The ninja cleared his throat, "My relationship with Princess Isabel is simple. I mainly visit after battles, or when milady seeks company when you are all too preoccupied. She and I sit down and have tea, discussing whatever comes to our minds. Through these visits, I feel like I'm getting to know milady much better."

Jakob narrowed his eyes at the green haired male, "So you aren't trying to corrupt lady Isabel?"

"What? Of course not. Her safety and happiness is my priority."

The butler scoffed, "They might be now, but who is certain that one day you might touch Lady Isabel inappropriately."

Kaze blushed at the mention of touching Isabel inappropriately. He could never do that to the young woman who had showed him nothing but kindness and respect.

Obviously Hinoka took his blush as a wrong thing, immediately grabbing his collar and bringing his face closer to her's, "You were thinking about it, weren't you, scum?"

He frantically shook his head, "No, no, Princess Hinoka. I blushed because such an idea never crossed my mind, and I would rather lay down my life than do that to Lady Isabel."

Ryouma sighed, "Hinoka, release him."

The red head reluctantly let him go, and the crown prince stepping in front of him, "Do you swear to me that you've never done anything offensive or touched my sister in any way inappropriate."

"I swear, milord. You were there when I swore to Lady Isabel I would respect her and treat her as she deserves to be treated."

"Very well then. You may leave."

"Are you certain, milord?"

"Yes. Now be on your way. I'm positive Isabel is looking for you."

"If you'll all excuse me." The ninja bowed to the two royals before leaving.

Hinoka frowned at her older brother, "How can you trust him so easily? Jakob may have been onto something."

"Sister, we've known Kaze since the day he pledged his loyalty to the Hoshidan kingdom. He has never once faltered in telling the truth. Those rumors were simply made up because of boredom or wanting to see doubt take us over and sever bonds. Isabel is a smart young woman and Kaze is a smart man. If there were to be a day where they come to us more than master and retainer, then it is their decision and we must respect that. Hinoka, Jakob, understood?"

The butler and princess were about to protest, but with the serious look on Ryouma's face, they dropped the subject.

Hinoka dismissed herself going back to training with Subaki and Jakob went to assist Felicia in the mess hall.

Ryouma stood in the meeting room alone, chuckling quietly to himself, "Kaze, you better win her heart. I trust no one but you with the life and happiness of my sister."

* * *

As the crown prince mentioned, Isabel was indeed looking for him. Azura had informed him that she was searching their entire camp for him.

Kaze left the songstress laughing softly with a blush on his face.

The young princess was talking with his brother, Saizo, when he met up with her.

"Lady Isabel, you were looking for me?"

She turned around and instantly smiled, "Yes, Kaze I was."

"Was there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if you would join me to my private quarters. I got some earl gray tea from Jakob and thought you'd like to have some while chatting again."

The ninja smiled down at her, "Of course, milady." He began to follow her when he felt Saizo place a hand on his shoulder.

"Do it, Kaze."

He was left confused as his brother simply walked away, no doubt looking for Kagero for more training.

* * *

Some weeks had passed and the Hoshidan army was steadily moving towards Nohr. Unfortunately, they ran into the Wolf skin, a powerful tribe of shifters.

Isabel and Ryouma had tried to reason with their leader, Keaton that they did not murder one of his tribe members, to which he did not believe them, causing a fight to break out.

Having no other choice, they engaged for battle.

* * *

"Thank goodness that's over." Isabel was with Kaze over by the cliffs. The two wanted to make sure that there were no more Nohrian enemies coming towards them.

"It seems like there are no more enemies within sight Isabel." The ninja started calling her by her name after he'd gotten her permission.

"That's good. Let's inform-"She was cut off as they both felt a rumbling underneath their feet.

Isabel frantically looked around, "What's that?! Is that a bomb?!" Before either of them knew where it was, the cliff the raven was standing on began to collapse.

She was about to accept her fate when she felt a strong hand grab her arm. The princess looked up and saw Kaze struggling to keep her up.

"Kaze, let me go! If you don't, we'll fall down together!" Isabel could accept if she died, but to have her closest comrade and friend go with her, that didn't sit right.

The ninja looked around for a solution to their situation, his green eyes settling on a bright pink crystal. He took out his shuriken and threw it at the crystal.

Both of them were thrown back onto the solid surface due to the blast.

Kaze immediately brought the trembling princess into his arms, "Isabel, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, still shaking, "W-What was that crystal?"

"I'm not sure. My father once taught me they were explosive crystals when hit with enough force." Thank goodness he remembered it when it was most important.

The princess buried her face in his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"Isabel?"

"Thank the gods you're safe."

"But Isabel, had I not reacted, you would have died."

"Yes, but you saved us both, Kaze. For that, I am forever in your debt." The princess kept holding onto him tightly.

The ninja gently stroked her hair, reassuring himself that they were indeed alive.

* * *

Kaze carried the Hoshidan princess in his arms on the way back to the others. It looked like Isabel had injured her leg during the explosion and was unable to walk without a limp.

Ryouma, Sakura, Hinoka, and Takumi immediately went over to them, checking on their sister.

The crown prince looked at the ninja, "What happened? Why is Isabel hurt?" Takumi carefully took Isabel out of his arms, letting Sakura and Azama look her over.

"We were scouting the cliff as you had instructed, and a bomb went off there."

"What?!"

"Isabel was near the cliff. Hence, her injury."

Ryouma's eyes narrowed, "You are supposed to keep her safe. What kind of retainer are you if you cannot meet up to what your expectations are?"

The injured princess turned towards the commotion, "Ryouma."

Her older brother turned his head to look at her, "Yes?"

"Had it not been for Kaze, I would have been dead. He saved mine and his life, brother. I know he wouldn't outright say this, but I know he would have died for my safety. He saved my life, Ryouma. Please, don't be angry with him." Isabel's tone took on a pleading one towards the end.

The others were quiet, stunned to hear that the ninja had saved Isabel's life and would have died just to know she was safe.

All of them turned towards the crown prince, waiting to hear what his response was.

Ryouma sighed heavily, a weight lifted off his shoulders, "I apologize for getting angry with you, Suzukaze." It was a rare occurrence that the prince called him by his full name. But when he did, he was very sincere.

"Milord, I understand you were worried about Princess Isabel."

"Yes, but that did not give me a right to get angry at you. I should have listened to the full explanation. You saved my sister's life, and for that, I am grateful." He bowed his head towards his sister's retainer.

The other royal siblings shared a look. They got up, stood beside each other, and bowed their heads. A silent thank you for what the ninja did.

They all allowed for Isabel to be carried in Kaze's arms on the way back to the fort.

* * *

"Kaze, you're wanted in Isabel's private quarters again." Hinoka was smiling as she informed the ninja of the message she was sent to deliver.

The man smiled, excusing himself from his brother and Jakob.

"You know, I've never seen Isabel so happy before. Thank you for making her smile like that." The red haired princess smiled up at him.

"Well, if anything, it's Isabel that's made me the happiest."

Hinoka laughed, patting him on the shoulder, "You two are too cute. Good luck in there, Kaze." She left the ninja, waving goodbye to him.

Now walking into the private quarters that used to only belong to Isabel gave him a flood of happiness that overwhelmed him each time.

Isabel sat by her dresser, fixing her side pony tail, and the braid that wrapped around the back of her head, connecting the two hair do's together.

The young woman smiled as she caught sight of Kaze in the mirror, "Hello there."

Kaze chuckled softly, going over to the princess, "Hello there, my love." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

She blushed and smiled up at him, "I was starting to feel a bit lonely until you got here."

"Then I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, my princess." He picked up the raven and moved to their bed, gently setting her down, taking a seat next to her.

Isabel cuddled up to the ninja, the ring on her finger sparkling in the light.

Kaze lifted up her hand, kissing the back of it, admiring her ring.

Several weeks back, the ninja had gathered the other Hoshidan royals and asked them for Isabel's hand in marriage.

Ryouma had been the one that suggested the jewelry shop where he got the ring from, him now being married to Azura, Sakura and Hinoka suggested some methods in which he could propose, with the help of their husbands. Subaki now with the older princess, and Jakob with the younger.

Takumi and his wife, Oboro, had both gotten to work on getting his outfit in which he would propose in all set, and Azura would sing a song for them when he did present her with the ring.

All these plans, well, more or less were proven to be useless.

* * *

Why? Well, the ninja had gotten very jealous when he had seen Saizo get very close to the woman of his affections. He had seen them train together, have dinner, walk around camp, and even inviting him into her private quarters.

If there weren't enough rumors then, there certainly were now. People had spread rumors that Isabel wanted to seduce both brothers and possibly marry one, while still being in a relationship with the other.

So, when he saw Saizo and Isabel both smiling at each other blushing, he sort of lost his temper.

His brother being the calmer one, didn't try to fight back with him, not really sure what nonsense his brother was spatting this time.

It wasn't until the moment he turned on Isabel, that he did start to get angry.

"Kaze, don't get angry at Isabel. You have absolutely no right to."

The ninja narrowed his eyes at his older brother, "And why is that?"

"Because I was telling her about my most recent engagement with Kagero."

If Kaze didn't feel like a big enough fool before, he did now. "Excuse me?"

"Isabel had been kind enough to help me with proposing to Kagero. I was telling her how she said yes."

"Then why was she blushing?"

"I asked her if my baby brother finally had the guts to do the same for her."

Blunt. Saizo was like that a little too much sometimes.

The red head smirked at his two blushing comrades, "If you'll excuse me."

"My brother is not wrong, Isabel."

She blushed a deeper red, "O-Oh, he's not?"

Kaze shook his head, smiling, "No. In fact, he is very right. I have been wanting to propose to you for some time now. I've already received permission from lord Ryouma and the other royals."

If anything, Ryouma was the easier one to gain permission from. It was Takumi who gave him the harder time. Apparently, his sister still needed to be protected by her family. But after fighting alongside the sniper for several weeks, the prince relented and granted him his blessing.

The princess looked down, completely flustered.

Getting down on one knee in front of the blushing female, Kaze took out the ring he had in one of his pouches, "Princess Isabel, will you grant me the honor of being my wife?"

Smiling lovingly, the raven laughed softly, "Of course, Kaze. A million times yes."

Feeling an immense wave of happiness, the ninja stood up and placed the ring on her finger. He brought her into an embrace, holding his fiancé lovingly in his arms.

* * *

Perhaps his foolish misunderstanding did give him the courage to propose to the love of his life.

"Mama, papa!"

"Mother, father."

The ninja and princess looked towards the door and smiled. Their two children, Kana and Midori, came towards them laughing.

Yes, his proposal may have been foolish, but it gave him his family.

It was truly worth it.

* * *

End of chapter 1.


End file.
